Coronation Surprise
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Well the day has come, Areina's Coronation to be Queen of New Camelot. What all happens to her before the big day, and what's the surprise.


One Week Later

Areina was cleaning the house while the twins played in their room and Orin'ahm was dune home from work any minute. She had just finished the last lunch dish when a knock on the front door broke through the music that was playing. The young mother dried her hands, went to the door and opened it. An unknown middle-aged man in a tan suit was at the door.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm Anthony, the mayor and historical expert of New Camelot, and I have been told by Serenity Grayson, your aunt, that Arthur's crown chose you…is that correct?" The man asked with a bit of curiosity and excitement in his voice.

"Yes…" Areina answered, hesitating.

"Then things must be set up for your coronation. I've waited my entire term to do this."

"I don't want any special treatment." Areina stated.

"This is not special treatment, as in your ancestor's time, the coronation is to introduce the kingdom to the king…or in your case, queen."

Areina thought back to when she met Arthur in person and when she was in the spirit world; she promised she would do him proud. "Alright…when do my family and I need to be in New Camelot, but is there a specific time it has to be done?"

"No, whenever you are available. I know this is still a shock to you."

"I only ask because our family just lost a beloved pet; and well…"

"I understand; would four months be too soon?"

"Not at all, I feel good about that."

"Then I will set it up, your majesty."

"Just Areina for right now, I won't accept the 'majesty' title until after the coronation. Please come in; my husband, Orin'ahm, should be home from work soon enough."

"Is what your aunt told me true, is he an Atlantean?"

"Well, he's part Atlantean, and my sons are part Atlantean as well." Areina answered. "Boys, come down here, we have a visitor."

Soon enough the sound of feet stomping the floor filled the room and two little boys were smiling as they stood by their mother.

"Boys, this is Anthony, he's from New Camelot; Anthony, my boys; the blonde is Jason and the dark haired is Bruce."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"Are you here because mommy sat on the throne and the crown appeared?" Jason asked.

"Yes, there's going to be a ceremony to officially make her queen." Anthony said.

"COOL." Jason said with wide happy eyes.

"So one of us will become king one day?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, you are the children of the upcoming queen and King Arthur's blood is in you as well." Anthony answered. "And from what I can tell, you will do well in ruling, as well as I'm sure you mother will."

Just then the front door opened and Orin'ahm entered the house.

"Hi honey, I want you to meet Anthony; he's here from New Camelot to inform me that a coronation has to take place. We agreed on it happening in four months, seeing as we just lost Ace."

"It's nice to meet you, Anthony; I'm Orin'ahm." The men shook hands.

"It's a pleasure, Orin'ahm. I must say that this is odd. I've never had the chance to meet Aquaman, yet now an Atlantean will be King of Camelot."

"It's new to me as well; but life changes all the time and we always adapt."

"I must be on my way to prepare for the coronation, farewell Areina. Goodbye boys. You have a wonderful family, Orin'ahm."

"Goodbye Anthony." Orin said and with that the visitor left out.

At Meygan's House

Raven had come for a visit and Rini insisted on a tea party. The tea took some time to brew but they had their tea party and now they were sitting in the living room.

"So…you felt me save your grandfather's mind when he jumped into that Lazuras Pit?" Raven asked as she held Kal and cooed at him.

"I felt your powers around him; how long will he be at his current age?"

Raven smiled. "Until you find what you are looking for and take him on the mission you promised to."

"So Batpa can do one more mission while he's still young?" Reilie asked.

"Yes, Little one. I saw his wish to stay young until he helps find your missing aunts."

"Yay." Rini and Reilie shouted and that scared Kal, who started to cry and kick out... hitting Raven in the stomach.

"Oh, we're sorry Kal." Rini said then she connected everyone up.

_"It's okay, I just don't like loud sounds, they hurt my ears."_

_"Oh you have your super hearing already."_ Meygan said to her son.

_"I guess."_

Everyone in the room laughed.

Meygan then got serious. "Thank you, Aunt Raven."

Raven smiled. "You are more than welcome. I must leave now." She said as she held Kal out for Meygan to take back.

"Bye Aunt Raven." The three Grayson-Kent girls said and Kal waved.

With that, the older Demon then called her soul raven and headed out.

Four Months Later

Areina, Orin and the boys arrived by 9 am at Camelot Castle. They watched in awe as Percival barked orders to the men and women who were prepping for the coronation. He was in his element as he watched everyone else flutter about.

"So, having fun it seems, Percival." Orin stated as the boys cheered on the ancient knight.

Percival had a grin ready for the royal family as he turned around. "Prince Orin! Hello, boys." He walked over to them and took Areina's hand, kissing it. "Princess Areina. How are you feeling?"

"Nervous."

"That's ok. I want to introduce to you your ladies in waiting." Percival looked around and saw three women over by the balloons. "Ladies!" He called and the three looked then rushed over to the family and Percival.

"Lord Percival?" said the oldest of the three, a tall red head with a happy grin.

Areina sighed at the thought of ordering people around, let alone those set to help her get ready.

"I present to you, your royal family: Areina, Orin, and the boys, Jason and Bruce." Percival then left them all there, chasing after a chef that entered the throne room with a rack of deer meat.

The red head grinned. "It's quite alright, Princess Areina. I'm Cecilia but call me Sissy. These are my daughters, Abigail and Deanna." None of them bowed to Areina. "I know this is all new to you, and that's ok. My family is directly descended from Queen Guinevere's ladies in waiting." Cecilia then saw Areina's large stomach. "Do you need to sit?"

"No, I was sitting long enough on the flight over."

"Ok then. What would you like to see?" asked Abigail. "We can show you the royal playground that we finished last night."

"Cool." The twins said.

"Why don't you take the boys to it, I just want to look around some before we have to get ready." Areina stated.

"I'll do it then." Abigail, a short strawberry-blonde girl with dark blue eyes grinned at the boys. "Wanna go play?" she asked.

"Yea!" The boys said and Abigail led the way.

Deanna chuckled. "We can show you your private chambers. It's quite large since you're expecting...another set of twins?" Deanna hazard a guess as the four went down a long hallway that had many paintings and a few suits of armor lining it.

"I hope you don't mind but we removed most of the rare artifacts and suits of armor since you have young children."

"Thank you for that. The boys can be quite rambunctious." Orin stated.

"Not to mention Jason would melt the armor in a tantrum." Areina said under her breath.

"We heard your sons have abilities-water and fire," Cecilia spoke up. "Deanna has an affinity with water. She can command small amounts at 15 summers old."

"Mo-om..." Deanna said, quite embarrassed that she said something. "My powers aren't much. Nothing to fuss over."

"Another wizard, or a meta human?" Areina asked out of curiosity. "And any power is something, you just have to train with it."

"Not a wizard at all. I guess meta." Deanna was still blushing. "Really, your Highness, I don't do much with it; but I can get kids bathed in minutes, even the fussiest of kids."

"Good luck with Jason, but he does like water more than a fire meta would, since he's part Atlantean." Orin stated with pride.

"Truly? Lord Percival mentioned that the new king was Atlantean by birth. It'll be so good to hear children laugh and play in these walls again. As well as all the spell-casting." Cecilia boasted.

Areina and Orin smiled at the fact that these ladies were happy about the coronation and them coming to live in the castle, but Areina's nerves were starting to level up and not in a good way.

Areina smiled. "Thank you Sissy. I am so not whemled right now, but like you said all of this is overwhelming."

Orin laughed as Areina had used her uncle's word play and they both saw the confusion on the ladies' faces.

"A play on words. Areina and her uncle do it often." Orin explained.

"He started it, if you're not over or under whelmed then you're just whelmed...it's addictive."

Cecilia laughed. "Very clever. " She was still grinning when she opened another door to a private kitchen. "Now I'm sure you'd want to cook your own food sometimes but if you don't, we have Manny, our main chef, to come by and make you something."

"Are you having all boys then? Four boys are a challenge." Deanna asked.

"One of these twins is a girl, so a little break there." Areina said as she put her hand on her growing belly.

"A little princess...awwww..." Cecilia was having a mom moment. "A welcome change indeed."

Deanna went to two other doors on opposite side of the room. "These will be the kids' rooms. We can add another room for your daughter..."

"Let's wait till they're older for that, two rooms will be fine for now." Areina said as she realized what everyone was willing to do to accommodate her growing family.

"And this is the master suite bedroom. I hope a Denmark King bed is alright?" Cecilia asked as she went to a set of double mahogany arched doors and threw them open. Orin's jaw dropped as he saw a 10 ft x12 ft four post sized bed with a fiery designed bedding and a roaring fireplace across from it. Areina looked ready to faint at the sight.

"Why is that bed so big!?"

"Sometimes...sleeping arrangements...needs some creativity?" Cecilia said delicately.

"MOOOM!" cried Deanna, mortified by the suggestive tone in Cecilia's voice.

"Wow, at least grandpa never embarrassed me like this, he would HATE to hear me cry out like that." Areina said with a laugh. "Deanna, it's alright, we understand."

"I try to be...discreet in what I say. The walls are thick. It's ok since you two are quite young. Perhaps more children?" Cecilia teased.

"NO!" The couple said together.

Just then Bruce and Jason came running into the room with Abigail right behind them and she was panting.

"...I haven't handled children with this much energy in a while, the young princes are very active."

"Is this our new house?" Jason asked as Bruce started exploring the large bedroom

"Mom, Dad...do I get the big bed?" Bruce asked.

"Your room is next door, this is our room, and your bed is very large as well."

Excited, Bruce ran to the other room. "I got a California Bed! Sway!"

"Fireplace!" Jason sat right in front of the roaring fire.

"I take it Jason is the fire meta?" Sissy asked.

"Yes, Bruce can't stay away from water and Jason wants a fireplace burning ALL the time." Areina said with a sigh.

"Ah...we are installing an Olympic sized swimming pool next week for your family." Abigial told the royal couple.

"SWAY!" Bruce called out as he had come back into his parents' room and his face showed such excitement.

Everyone laughed. "Girls, I think we should leave the royal family be. If you need me, just ring this bell." Cecilia showed of a set of five bells right next to the entrance of the private quarters. Three were labeled: Cecilia had the first bell, Manny the second and Percival the third.

"Thank you, but what are the other two for?"

"You get to decide that. It can be your knights or if your parents come visit or are staying..." Cecilia explained. "This afternoon, your royal seamstress, Mikayla, will be here to take new measurements to give you room for your babies. That dress seems to just fit you."

"Oh, my aunt was going to make my coronation dress, and the measurements were already done two days ago."

"Ah. That didn't get explained well. I'll cancel Mikayla then. No worries."

"Did you have any questions?" Cecilia asked.

The couple looked at each other, then little Jason realized something.

"Can a fireplace be put in my room?" He asked.

"Ah, Prince Jason...I believe your parents will have to decide that," Cecilia spoke softly, in a motherly tone. "You are still a young prince."

Jason turned to Areina and Orin with the Grayson, pout promptly on his face.

"If he gets a fireplace, I want a personal pool." Bruce added, also pouting.

"How about this, you can sit in front of our fireplace anytime...as long as we are not using the room, but one of us must be in here with you." Areina said.

Jason seemed ok with that idea, but Bruce looked sad. "So no pool for me?"

"You'll have use of the pool after next week, and the same goes for you, as long as one of us is there, you can swim as long as you want."

"I guess..." Bruce then went back to the bedroom he came out of.

"I will check in on you after lunch." Cecilia spoke up before her and her daughters left the royal family.

Areina finally sat down and her breathing was starting to shorten.

"Honey?"

"I'm alright, just take the boys to the playground, I need some alone time to process all of this."

"I should stay, Areina. You're pregnant." Orin sat next to his wife. "It's going to be ok."

Just then someone came into their ears through the comms. "Hey, we're here, but confused about where to go, any chance you guys need some help." Malcom said over the link.

"Ask for Areina's lady in waiting, Cecelia, and ask her to bring you to our private quarters. I think Areina needs some space, but I don't want to leave her alone and the boys want to go back to play on the playground."

"Gotcha." came the response.

15 minutes later

Malcom, Karen and little Rodney came into the room and Orin ushered the twins out so the couple could help Areina if she needed it.

"How are things going so far?" Malcom asked.

"OVERwhelming, that's how it's going…"

"Areina?"

"I hate thinking there are ladies in waiting to do anything I need them for, or the way Percival was ordering everyone around. This is all too much, it's just too much, I don't see how Arthur did it or any royalty does it… why did I think I could do this; I just don't know what I was thinking…" Areina said and the Duncan family knew she was on the verge or a breakdown or hyperventilating.

"Calm down, it's going to be alright." Malcom told the young fire controller as she was freaking out over today's events.

"I can't help it; wouldn't you be freaking out if you were about to rule a kingdom. I mean it sounds fun, but..."

"You'll be fine. Serenity will be here soon to help you get ready and the coronation is going to go off without a hitch." Karen stated.

Areina was about to hyperventilate when she felt a tug on her dress. "Ari, don't worry, we're all here for you."

Areina's fear went away as she looked down at six-year-old Rodney with a smile.

"And just who all is that?"

"All of Alpha, Omega and Delta, not to mention Mey Mey and all of the parents."

"Alright, I won't worry; with all the heroes behind me, I'll do just fine."

With that Areina calmed down and the Duncan family went to look around Camelot.

Bludhaven

It was about 9:30 am when Dick woke up from a rather sound sleep. He could hear faint voices coming from downstairs and he got up, pulled on his pajama bottoms and ran his hand through his hair before heading out.

"Brie, hold still! I'm still braiding your hair!" Serenity said with an agitated sigh.

"I'm bored!" Brie complained.

Dick chuckled as he headed downstairs. "I see you got your hands full, Ser."

"Fun-ny! You go get Rei-Rei ready. Marik was the only one who listened to me last night. He's over at Mathen's now helping with Seri."

"The dress is too big!" Rei-Rei's voice rang out suddenly.

Dick sighed and went into his daughter's room. He saw her trying to pull off a crème colored long dress and she was getting mad at it.

"I hate this dress!" Rei-Rei cried and burned the dress off her and into ash, leaving her in her pajamas.

"Rei-Rei...you can't wear pajamas with that type of dress." Dick went over to kneel in front of her.

"Why not? I feel weird not wearing any clothes under dresses."

"Those types of dresses are made to fit exactly as you are, without anything under them."

Rei-Rei huffed.

"Your mom wears those dresses all the time. I have to help her to take them off sometimes."

"You mean when you want to play?"

Dick blushed. "Sometimes Mommy just needs help with her dresses, that's all."

"Is that how babies are made, Daddy?" Rei-Rei asked

Dick nearly fainted at the question before he choked out, "No." Regaining his composure, he got up and went to his daughter's closet. "Now, I'm happy that your mother bought you two of everything."

Dick pulled out a second identical creme colored dress.

"Why do we have to wear **these** dresses anyway?"

"It's your cousin's coronation, Rei-Rei." Dick replied with patience.

Rei-Rei folded her arms and huffed. "I'm not wearing that dress."

Dick sighed.

That was when Serenity came into the bedroom with a fully ready Brie in tow.

Brie wore a yellow penne-styled kid's dress with small lace and a corset styled back. Her hair was pulled into a French Braid and a matching bow held it in place.

"I see Rei-Rei is giving you a hard time. You take Brie over to Mathen's- he's about ready to go."

"Crap! I should get dressed!" Dick remembered that he was in pajamas himself.

"Just take Brie over and come back. You can get dressed then."

Dick stood up and pulled Brie up into his arms, leaving the bedroom.

"Mommy, when Daddy helps you with your dresses, is that how babies are made?"

Serenity laughed. "Goodness no! We'll tell you when you're older. Now...let's get your dress on and we need to do your hair..."

"Can't Ari wait longer; like next year, Mommy?"

"Rei-Rei...Areina waited long enough. New Camelot needs it's Queen."

"O-kaaayyy..."Rei-Rei sighed in defeat.

Meanwhile, at Mathen's house, Marik had Seri's diaper bag ready as Olivia finished feeding her daughter.

Mathen came downstairs, all ready for the coronation. "I can't wait for Areina to get her crown. I get to tease her."

"Aren't you a knight, it's not right for the knights to mess with the Queen."

"I'm a New Knight, Marik, and her older cousin. By family law I can tease her." Mathen grinned.

Marik shook his head.

Olivia smiled as Seri burped and she put the bottle down. "Ok boys, let's get going before Seri gets hungry again."

There's was a knock on the door and Mathen went to open it. There was Dick standing there, in his pajama bottoms with a fully dressed Brie. "Hey Dad. Planning to prank Areina's big day?" Mathen joked.

Dick glared as he handed Brie to her brother. "Take her with you. Your mom and I will get there shortly."

"Isn't that how John happened?" Mathen teased.

"Rei-Rei is being difficult...again." Dick stated and smacked his eldest son after he said so.

"OW! Well, Rei-Rei was always the fun one."

"I gotta go." Dick then left to go home.

"Let's go, everyone. Looks like it's going to be a while."

Three Hours Later; Camelot

By the time Wally, Artemis and their kids arrived, the castle was bustling with last minute prep as the coronation was less than two hours away. Vincent guided everyone over to Areina's family quarters and Wally whistled at the grandness of it all. Areina was panicking as the Crock-West family arrived. However, Roy was **trying** to keep his daughter calm.

"I can't do this."

"You can, Stripes. It's going to be ok." Roy held his daughter close to him.

"Rain? What's wrong?" Vincent asked, and Areina saw that Wally and the family arrived.

"I was crazy to think I could do this. I can't." Areina cried, and Vincent went to his sister to hug her.

Wally knew it was the stress so he offered an idea. "I can run you away from here, Areina."

Artemis then smacked Wally in the back of the head.

"No, Wally, I...I'll be alright." Areina said as she did feel better having her family around.

"I'm here for you, Ari." Iesha offered up.

"We all are." Brian said with a smile.

Wally knew that Areina really did need to get away. He could tell. Grateful for his speed, Wally snatched Areina up and ran her out of the castle and to the outskirts before anyone could blink.

"There. Now you can breathe."

Areina stopped and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Wally; I did need this."

Wally grinned. "Now talk to me. You're not ready for this; I can tell. To be honest, I doubt Dick and Rei would've been either."

"I've had plenty of time to prepare myself for it...but now that the time has come, I..."

"You're afraid you're going to mess up. That you're not good enough to be queen; that Meygan should be queen."

Areina thought about that for a few minutes.

"Areina?"

"No, Meygan will have her time; I need to do this." She answered. "I feel better; I just needed to think on it without everyone being around. Thanks Wally."

Wally gave Areina a hug, "I had to do this for your mom a few times. I look at you and see her, and you're going to do fine. Remember, this is your kingdom. Traditions are meant to be either followed, broken or a mix of the two. Ready to go back?"

"Yea." Areina said with a smile. "You know, I have some memories when you were in the speedforce before the timeline changed back. The stories were that mom was heartbroken when you vanished."

"Yeah. I didn't meant to worry her." he told her as he picked Areina up and ran her back to her private quarters.

As soon as he set Areina down. Artemis smacked him in the head. "Wally!"

Areina laughed. "It's alright Artemis, he was right, I did need a breather."

"I love you too, Beautiful." Wally pulled Artemis to him and kissed her breath away.

"EEWW!" cried Iesha.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Abigail then opened it and escorted Serenity and Dick in.

"Aunt Serenity…" Areina cried out as she ran to the sorceress and hugged her.

"Are you alright dear?" Serenity asked.

"I am now, I needed someone that knew what it was like in Arthur's time, but Percival and Jason can't be bothered while getting the town ready. I'm so happy you're here." Areina said as Serenity returned the hug.

"Rei though and through." Dick and Roy said at the same time.

The two women broke the hug and Serenity put a hand under Areina's chin. "This is going to be perfect, and everyone will see just how strong a leader you can be."

One Hour Later

The town was now decorated with banners emblazoned with fire and water emblems and everyone was excited to meet the new King and Queen that arrived at the newly risen Camelot Castle and were designated by the crown to be the next rulers.

Within the castle; they were getting ready, in separate rooms.

"Aunt Serenity, I'm still a little nervous." Areina said as she came out from behind the curtain in a beautiful orange, one sleeved dress with a gauzy overlay that started over the other shoulder and her baby bump was proudly displayed even though it was small.

"I promise this will be perfect."

"I should have practiced, I want this to be right, and I had a couple of years to figure things out..." Areina said, still nervous as she could be and with that she didn't catch that she revealed she knew for some time.

Serenity laughed. "Your precog is a pain..."

"Well...it wasn't my precog that told me." Areina said, finally realizing that she let her secret out.

"Grandpa?"

"Yea; when Meygan and I went so I could find out what to do about my precog."

Serenity shook her head. "That old man..." she said affectionately. "Meygan and your grandfather will be late. They didn't say why." Serenity told Areina, remembering that she needed to tell her.

"I have a pretty good idea, but that's alright; if we have to, we can hold the ceremony till after they arrive." Areina said.

"Meygan said don't."

Areina realized something about the way Serenity had been acting even before the crown chose the ruler. "Aunt Serenity…. did Merlin tell you, without any major details, about my visit to Camelot?"

"He did; he said that he had a young fire wizard visit him from the future, and he saw within her that she would become Queen when Camelot Castle rose." Serenity said. "I'm glad to see that the queen is part of my new family."

"I wish Merlin could be here... since he told me." Areina said.

"Me too..."

"Now why would I miss Camelot's rise, especially with a queen as pure as you." A voice boomed then a wind tunnel appeared.

"Grandpa!" Serenity rushed to hug Merlin.

"I see that your first knight will be late, but do not worry, she and your grandfather WILL be here to see you." Merlin said as the hug released, and he saw she was swelling with child. "I see you've been taking Etrigan's advice, as well, I'm sure the little ones will enjoy growing up in the castle."

Merlin had taken the time to fix his appearance. His beard was trimmed very short, his hair cut to his neck and his robes were crisp, new and very clean.

"What are you talking about Areina's first Knight?" Serenity asked. "And I know that Kirima and Ollie will be happy growing up in the castle; you know since I was and all."

"So a princess and another prince, amazing." Merlin said and he had a large smile.

"Grandpa, what was that about a first knight?"

Areina somewhat glared at Merlin, but then she smiled.

"Now Serenity...this old man's lips are sealed." He had a twinkle in his eye as he said this.

"It's alright, I don't mind telling." Areina said. "I have already chosen the first three knights to start the new order of the round table. Meygan is one, but the other two are a secret for after the ceremony."

"That's not the only surprise." Merlin then looked around. "We better go."

Just then Areina's nerves picked back up and she couldn't catch her breath.

"You go walk around Grandpa, I have an idea for how to help Areina get through this."

"It would be good to see the castle in this era."

While Areina, Serenity and Merlin were talking, Orin'ahm had a visitor.

Orin'ahm heard the knock and when he opened the door, King Orin of Atlantis was standing there.

"My King." Orin said and saluted the leader of Atlantis.

"There is no longer any need to salute me... KING Orin'ahm." Orin of Atlantis said.

"What do you mean?"

"You are new to being royal, even if it is by marriage, but kings do not have to salute each other. I never foresaw that the child named to honor me would become a king, but you are very worthy."

"I had a strong legacy to follow." Orin said.

"I know that you will do New Camelot proud. Areina is a strong young woman and will be a wonderful leader. Now I see why she was showing so much strength of character lately. Follow her lead and you shall be a strong king."

"I will." Orin took a breath. "She's with child now."

"So, another prince?" King Orin asked.

"and a girl, a little princess."

"and how do you…."

"Molly detected them, it was amazing. We decided to name them Kirima Amarion and Oliver Arthur; honoring two people from the hero business as well as Areina's ancestor."

"And that's a wonderful thing to do." King Orin told the young man.

"I'm a little nervous." Orin'ahm admitted to his former ruler.

"About being a ruler?"

"Yes, I've seen how Mierco handles it...as well as Artur and Marina, but I'm young, and was not born into the royal life."

"You will do fine. Serenity has lived during the magical rule of Camelot. As a Lady of the Court, she knows how things were done. Do your best. That's all you can do."

"Thank you, well I suppose the ceremony's about to start." Orin'ahm said.

"Yes. I will see you there."

Meanwhile in Europe

Meygan and Bruce landed on the hillside near Hell, Norway. Dressed in costume, Bruce in his old Batman costume, the pair followed the picture coordinates until they stood at the northern side of the hill. They stared out at the vast plains of Norway.

"Ok...this says cliff cave descends into...um...I don't know this word." she told her grandfather.

Bruce grinned as he looked at the journal that Meygan had located at Baton Hill.

"Dirt and Stone." Bruce translated.

Meygan looked around and found a rock formation and walked toward it. She looked back and held out her hand. "C'mon, grandpa. We won't get back to Areina's coronation in time if we don't hurry."

Bruce said nothing and followed his granddaughter.

Meygan held out a handheld tracking meter as she did a slow rotation around the rocks. "The magic is very minute here..."

"The rocks have been here for centuries." Bruce told Meygan.

She kneeled at the base of the rocks and the needle went off the scale, the magic level jumping almost by a thousand notches.

"Oh crap!" Meygan pushed on the rock above her to move it and seeing her struggle, Bruce lent a hand.

The rock moved out of the way and there was a hole as large as the interior of the rock formation staring back at them.

Meygan took a breath and let it out slowly. "Wow...Uncle Marik hid the entrance so cleverly." she commented.

"He did. In a place most people wouldn't think as out in the open."

Meygan held out her hand. "Ready? I'll fly us down."

Bruce wrapped his arms around her neck and Meygan levitated off the ground. Concentrating hard, Meygan slowly moved them inside and down the hole.

The cobwebs were an annoyance that almost had Meygan freaking out. She hated cobwebs.

Bruce had flicked on a flare to see how far down they'd have to go.

It was a long, narrow passageway.

"While we fly down, is your brother anything like your uncle was?" Bruce questioned.

"Marik? No. He's more like Uncle Gaellan was." Meygan said, grateful for the distraction.

"You mother talks about Gallean a lot; what was he like?" Bruce questioned.

"A prankster. He loved all living things. I didn't really get to know him or Uncle Marik."

"One last question; was it you or Raven that kept me young? I should have aged back by now."

Meygan smirked. "It was Aunt Raven. She saw the wish in your mind that you could stay young until this mission."

"I need to thank her then". Bruce said as they came to a small move forward then went back down further into the earth.

It took 13 minutes to get to the bottom. And when Bruce let go of his granddaughter's neck and walked from her, he saw the outline of a large, arched door at the end of the dirt-carved cave. Stones lit their way to that door and phrases were etched into the dirt walls and were still legible after all these centuries.

"Sounds like a couple of kids I know." Bruce said.

Meygan moved to the words etched in dirt. "Mae trysorau Merlin yn gorwedd beyondth YE drws. I ail hwy yw marw. I'w hachub mae eu dychwelyd.(The treasures of Merlin lie beyondth ye door. To ail them is to die. To save them is to revere them.)" Meygan read as the words were in Welsh. " I honi hwy mae i'w Duw ... (To honor them is to god them...)" Meygan closed her eyes for a moment. "Uncle Marik was always saying such things to tick off Zacharius."

"I assume Marik only wanted magic wielders to find this place. Maybe he had hoped for your mother to find this place."

"Grandpa, that's possible. The question is why didn't she know." Meygan cautiously stepped forward to that door.

Bruce flanked her just in case.

"Uncle Marik!" Meygan cried. "It's me! I'm here to get them!"

The stones flickered.

"I am a descendant of Merlin and wish to help my family that resides here." Meygan said.

A holographic image of Marik flicked before the door. "I am Marik of Camelot, advisor to King Arthur. Who disturbs this place?"

"Meygan Anastasia Grayson, daughter of Serenity Myrrdain."

The holographic spirit of Marik stepped forward and reached out to touch Meygan's cheek. It went through her face. "Meygan...you figured it out... I'm so happy."

"With help." she admitted, indicating Bruce, who lowered his cowl.

"You must be my sister's father in law, Meygan mentioned you once or twice on her trips to Camelot."

Bruce nodded, keeping silent.

"Meygan...my niece, my blood. Has Zacharius been neutralized?"

"He has. He left behind a pure-souled daughter who chose my mother over her father."

Marik nodded. "Beyond these doors lies a surprise that history never recorded. Both La Fay and Zacharius had no idea what I did, but I died so as to never reveal it." His image flickered. "Tell my sister that I love her and I'm sorry for my deception." Then he was gone.

"I'm confused."

Bruce got it and knew it was going to be one hell of a surprise.

Meygan went to the door and reached out with her hands.

She took a deep breath before touching it.

Back in Camelot

Seeing how nervous her niece was about the entire tradition and ceremony of the coronation had her thinking it was time to do this coronation her niece's way. So she called Jason Blood and Percival to Areina's private suite to discuss changing traditions to help her niece relax. It was the only way her niece could actually do this coronation and be okay with being queen.

There was a knock on the door and Serenity went to it. She looked back at Areina, who nodded and Serenity opened the door.

"Good. You two didn't kill each other."

"Ha ha," Percival said sarcastically as he and Jason Blood entered.

Serenity closed the door. "Everyone that Areina knows is here now." Jason informed the ladies.

"Good. It'll be great to see them in the crowd." Areina sat down on the couch, slowly ringing her hands together.

"Ok. So...Areina needs to make changes to the coronation." Serenity started.

Areina opened her mouth to protest but shut it to see where this was going.

"Such as..." Percival asked.

"We need to change a lot to help Areina grow use to all this. So we need to make changes now. Starting with how the royal family gets to the thrones. Instead of it being one at a time, all four should walk together. Then the royal announcer can do his job when they sit on the thrones."

"Seri, that's not-" Jason Blood started but Serenity glared him into silence.

"I know; but I don't give a fuck. Areina can't be overwhelmed, and she is. I'm her aunt so I'm going to protect her. Deal with it."

Percival chuckled while Jason sighed.

"Second...their fathers and Dick will follow behind them. Dick because technically, he IS the reigning king and never knew it."

Areina grinned as Serenity became a momma bear.

"Third-the scepter doesn't need a speech. It should be handed off to Areina and let the blacksmith walk away. Screw the speech."

Areina's eyes showed the joy in not having to hear all of this talking from everyone else.

"Also, she's pregnant. We need to get to the dinner ASAP; for her sake. Fifth; instead of giving the food to just the servants, let's invite all of New Camelot to join us all for dinner."

"That's rather a tall order, Lady Merline," Percival spoke out. "However, if we move all of the food to the outdoors and if you could use a walling spell to keep out the wind and I can create a roofing system to help retain heat...I believe the inner courtyard can hold everyone in town."

"I say we ask the queen her opinion before you make more changes, Serenity," Jason pointed out. "Queen Areina? Do you approve so far."

"I do, this feels better, and I do want all the heroes to be at the dinner, as well as the people of New Camelot."

Serenity grinned at the men before her with a satisfied smirk on her face. "There. Now the next thing: The speech she has to give at the end. It's not to be scripted. Let her speak as she does. No fancy words. If she wants to wait till the dinner, then so be it."

Jason Blood balked at that. "But-that's..."

"No. Fancy. Words. PERIOD." Serenity reiterated.

"Deal." Percival agreed.

"I believe that Areina, Orin and their boys should speak plainly. In order to earn the respect of New Camelot."

Areina loved her aunt so much at that moment. She truly wanted her to be calm and just whelmed.

"And the closing ceremony? Scrap it all. Areina has to feed four kids. If they starve, those kids won't be happy and unhappy metas are not a good thing."

"But-Serenity…" Percival sputtered.

"This coronation will not be lasting for days. If the town wants to celebrate for days, let them. But Areina? She needs an easy transition to being queen. And the best time would be right after dinner is served."

"But that simply isn't done!" Jason barked.

"If my niece chooses to strip naked and dance to pagan gods, she can do so, why? Because she's queen." Serenity folded her arms as Areina and the men gaped at her, and her words.

"Um...very well then. We'll go and make the changes requested." Percival left immediately and Jason Blood stood there for a few extra moments before leaving as well.

Areina got up and ran to her aunt for a heart-felt hug, which Serenity returned.

"I can't believe you did all that!"

"It's you, my dear. Of course I would. Being a royal is so new to you that you need time to get used to it. As much as I love Percival and Jason, they don't understand the time and space you need."

"Thank you so much." Areina said.

"You're welcome."

"So um..." Areina let go of the hug to stare at her aunt. "...strip naked and dance to pagan gods?"

Serenity laughed. "I had to think of something outrageous."

Areina laughed.

"Now...do you like the dress? And the slippers?"

"Everything is beautiful, Mikalya was a little disappointed that she couldn't design my coronation dress though." Areina said as she smoothed out her dress.

"I had to explain to her that you have special needs due to your meta powers."

Areina smiled as she could tell that her aunt truly designed the dress with her in mind.

One Hour Later; Back in Camelot

Everything was beautiful, and after having four months to prepare for it, the coronation of New Camelot's queen had arrived.

"Mommy, why do we have a queen now?" A little boy asked as they headed for the newly (and magically) restored castle.

"According to the legends of Old Camelot, the kingdom was ruled by a powerful and kindhearted man. It's also written in the legends that Old Camelot castle would one day rise again and King Arthur's descendants would return to rule over the kingdom as was done over a millennium ago." The mother answered as they came to the small church.

"Oh, but..."

"It's alright, I'm sure this ruler will be as kindhearted as Arthur himself was."

"Okay mommy."

Twenty Minutes Later

Areina had entered the church with Orin and their sons with her and the whole congregation stood as the choir started to sing. Everyone saw her and didn't care that her beautifully fixed hair was two different colors, but just looking into her eyes as she walked, some of them could tell she was kindhearted.

Whispers started; things like 'How can he have gills?' 'Does Atlantis really exist?' 'It has to, haven't you heard of Aquaman.' could be heard, but Orin didn't care, he was going to be at his wife's side as she was crowned the queen of New Camelot and he would become King by marriage. Areina and Orin then got to the thrown and sat down.

The Archbishop stood before Areina and Orin with a smile.

"We have gathered here today as a legend of our town and past kingdom has become reality. This young woman is strong willed and from what her family has said, has a kind heart just as her ancestor King Arthur Pendragon did. What is your name, your highness?"

"Areina Mary Grayson."

"Then, it is time to crown our new ruler." The Archbishop started then he bowed his head and the congregation followed.

Hollalluog Dduw, ffynhonnell pob daioni,

bendithia ein Sovereign Lady, Queen Areina,

a phawb sydd mewn awdurdod dan ei;

y gall roi cyfarwyddyd i bob peth

mewn doethineb a thegwch, cyfiawnder a heddwch,

at yr anrhydedd a gogoniant dy enw

a'r da yn dy Eglwys a phobl;

trwy Iesu Grist dy Fab ein Harglwydd,

sy'n fyw ac yn teyrnasu gyda thi,

yn undod yr Ysbryd Glân,

yn un Duw, yn awr ac am byth.

(Almighty God, the fountain of all goodness,

bless our Sovereign Lady, Queen Areina,

and all who are in authority under her;

that they may order all things

in wisdom and equity, righteousness and peace,

to the honour and glory of your name

and the good of your Church and people;

through Jesus Christ your Son our Lord,

who is alive and reigns with you,

in the unity of the Holy Spirit,

one God, now and forever.)

He opened his eyes and turned to the table behind him, then turned back with the crown and placed it on Areina's head. As she stood up, he held a velvet pillow with a scepter and orb on them. It was ultimately decided that the blacksmith would not make the presentation of the scepter as he wouldn't yield to the fact that he couldn't make a speech. The scepter was gold with five silver bands that each held a single diamond and a silver welsh cross with a diamond in the middle of the cross. The orb was also gold with silver that looked like a cloud of mist and five diamonds around the orb. A silver welsh cross adorned the top with a diamond in the center. Areina was nervous to say the least, but she wanted to show that she was strong, so without hesitation she took the scepter in one hand and the orb in the other.

As Areina turned around, the Archbishop spoke once again. "Wrth iddi dal y priodweddau sanctaidd, ac yn cael ei goroni yn y lle sanctaidd, yr wyf yn cyflwyno i chi Queen Areina a Brenin Orin'ahm. (As she holds the holy properties, and is crowned in this holy place, I present to you Queen Areina and King Orin'ahm.)"

The crowd cheered and then the new Queen placed the scepter and orb back on the pillow. After the Archbishop put the pillow down, he grabbed another crown and placed it on Orin'ahm's head.

As the archbishop smiled, he felt a tug on his robes.

"Forgive me; along with the crowning of the king and queen, there are two princes to be crowned. I present Prince Bruce and Prince Jason."

Jason was eager for something to be given to him but Bruce was very patient.

The archbishop turned back to the table and picked up two small crowns. He bent down to the little six-year-olds and placed them on their heads. The boys turned to the crowd and there were more cheers. Areina and Orin then picked up one son each and the family was fully instated.

Thirty Minutes Later

The coronation was over with and the townspeople were at the dinner party to celebrate. As there were so many people, the dinner was more of standing party with everyone holding their plates. Areina and Orin felt funny being bowed to, but they took the respect from their subjects and even Delta squad was respectful today. Reilie was back to normal and still upset that she hurt her sister so much. Rini felt great being the height of her six year old family members but she didn't show her excitement as to draw attention away from Areina.

Areina knew the time was right to announce the first three knights of the New Order of the Knights of the Round Table.

"Everyone; may I have your attention. I know the stories of my ancestor, King Arthur Pendragon and the brave group of Knights that served under him. I would like to announce that the first three have already been chosen. Meygan Anastasia Grayson-Kent, Mathen John Grayson and Vincent Roland Crock-Harper; please come forth."

Meygan, Vincent and Mathen heeded their queen's request and stood before the party guests.

"All three of them may be family to me in one way or another, but that was not why I chose them. Meygan is a wonderful fighter and has mastered our family's sword, Excalibur. She is an Omni-Wizard, as well as a descendant of Merlin the Magnificent's bloodline, a prestigious and rare gift for a knight. Her brother, Mathen, is pure hearted and cares for his family as well as those that fight by his side. His sacrifices and fire magicks are taken lightly by those he fights, and I believe he would do well as a knight."

The crowd cheered for the Graysons that were part of the knights, but they knew that Queen Areina wasn't finished and fell silent as she raised her hand.

"The last Knight chosen so far is my brother on my father's side, Vincent. His archery skill is unmatched by any other I've seen outside of the family I've come to call my own and from what I've read he could be the great Sir Tristian's equivalent. Like my cousins, he does not hide when he is needed. I present to you the start of the new order of the Knights of the Round Table."

The crowd applauded and the heroes in the crowd were shocked.

"Ser, did you know about this?" Dick asked.

"I knew about Meygan, but now I see why my niece kept the other two a secret." Serenity answered with a smile.

"Areina really is something…. isn't she?"

"That she is, Richard…that she is. My granddaughter already knows, but Areina was aware of her destiny two years ago." Merlin said.

Dick sighed. "…. Camelot."

"Yes, she was worried because of my mark on her."

"That's Areina for you; she doesn't want anyone hurt on her behalf…she's so much like her mother, she'd rather get hurt saving others than others getting hurt saving her." Dick said.

"A true leader indeed. Her concern for friends and family is what makes her worthy to be the queen."

"Just like Reiena…. but Meygan and Mathen are the same way."

"That may be, granddaughter, but Areina has known loss in a way that you both did, whereas Mathen lost his twin but now has him back. Dear Areina does not fully have her mother back, not the one she met in your past. It was by my request that Meygan be allowed to bring one person forward in time, and I knew she would choose well."

Dick had tears in his eyes. "True, Areina bonded with my sister when she went to the past for protection when Watchtower was overrun seven years ago."

"She was always meant to." Merlin said.

As Meygan, Mathen and Vincent walked away from in front of Areina and Orin to rejoin the party, Percival came walking up to her.

"Yes, Percival?"

"My queen…..I know that my time is short, it seems my immortality was only temporary, at least until the next ruler was crowned. It was a pleasure to help in the fight to save you and your family, but I must go join the other knights and your ancestors. Good bye….."

Areina had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Percival, and I'm glad to know that my advice helped you all these centuries."

With that, Percival bowed to the queen. "I must take my leave."

"Please, find a room in the castle in which to draw your last breath, I don't want you dying anywhere else." Areina said with concern in her voice and on her face.

Percival was shocked. "Are you sure, your majesty."

"Yes, you being the last knight from Arthur's time, I **insist** you draw your last breath here in the castle."

"Very well, good bye your majesty and may your reign be long and true."

Percival then headed out to fulfil his queen's request to finally join his fellow knights in the comfort of the castle.

"Your Majesty?" Meygan asked as she came up to see if Areina was alright as she saw sadness at a happy occasion.

"Percival doesn't have any time left, but he has earned his rest…. hasn't he?"

"That he has, but there's something we need to talk about."

Merlin laughed as Percival left the party.

"What's so funny?" Dick asked.

"I knew Percival would be needed as much as Serenity and Jason Blood, so I cast a spell to let him live out his mortal existence, but I never told him this. It will be funny when he realizes that he's not going to die."

"GRANDPA."

"I have to make my own fun sometimes, dear." Merlin stated with a smile.

"Silly old man." Serenity said with her own smile and shaking her head.

Ten Minutes Later

Areina and Meygan returned after talking for a few minutes and the new queen cleared her throat.

"Thank you all for helping celebrate this wonderful event, but I wish to have time with my family. Please, enjoy the party as it can continue outside in the courtyard."

"I shall always be watching over all of you." Merlin said and with that he vanished to return to whenever he came from.

With Areina's request made, everyone but the heroes left the ballroom.

"Areina?" Serenity asked the new Queen.

"I don't know **much** about this, but Meygan has a surprise." Areina told her aunt.

Serenity looked at her daughter. "Meygan?"

"This is something better if shown; mom, close your eyes."

Serenity obeyed her daughter.

"No one make any noise." she told everyone else.

She motioned for her surprise to come out.

Areina's jaw dropped when she saw part of it.

Meygan moved Gaellan to stand before her mother, then his wife and children to his left. She then stood with Alyssa and Uncle Marik's children. "Ok. Open them."

Serenity did…and she fainted right on the spot.

Gaellan caught his little sister and sat down, holding her in his lap. "Crap. Did I lose my looks that much?" he joked.

"Gaellan?" Areina asked and the man turned at the name. "Do you remember me?" She had some time for an answer while her aunt recovered.

He then smiled. "Yes. My sister's niece. The Queen. I saw it in you the first time I laid eyes on you when you time traveled."

"There's something I couldn't tell you back then... it's about my fire..." Areina said.

"It's ok, Areina. Oh, I mean Your Highness." He had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Don't you mean Majesty?" Areina asked with a glare.

"No, Highness works just as well." he chuckled.

"Well...I guess I could allow it." Areina said with a smile.

Serenity groaned as she came to. "Uh...how...huh?"

"Thank Marik." Gallean said.

"Marik..."

"Our brother, not your son. So, do I still have my dashing good looks, Seri?"

Serenity laughed and hugged her brother, crying uncontrollably.

"I love you, Seri." Gaellan choked out. "I'm so sorry I waited so long."

Serenity composed herself, then let out a gust of wind that blew Gaellan's hair all over. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME."

"Wait, Marik put me to sleep for like 4,000 years!" Gaellan cried. "He told me he was going to find you and then nothing!"

"Gaellan...be nice..." said Kathryn to her husband. "From what Meygan told us, it's only been ONE millennium."

"Seri..." Gaellan stood up and helped his sister up too. "This is my wife, Kathryn and my sons Daniel and Erik. Last but not least, my daughter, Callista."

Serenity smiled. "So... someone actually likes being pranked all the time?" she teased her brother.

"Hey!" Gaellan cried.

"Mom? This is Alyssa, Uncle Marik's wife." Meygan said.

Serenity went to the red head and took her hands. "It's nice to meet you, Alyssa, you as well Kathryn." Serenity told her.

"These are my sons, Tristan, Arik and William." Alyssa said.

"Did you name Tristan after the Knight?" Serenity asked, pretty sure of the answer anyways.

"I did. Marik looked up to Tristan." Alyssa answered. "I can't believe that I'm finally meeting you. Marik promised me that I would wake up to a surprise."

"That he did." Serenity said with a smile at the memory. "I'm happy to meet you as well."

"Hi Aunt Serenity." said Tristan.

"So... I've got to know...how many kids DO you have, Seri?" Gaellan asked.

"Six."

"I see..."

"Gaellan, this is my husband, Richard Grayson, but you can just call him Dick." Serenity said as she pulled Dick to her side.

"Thank you." Gaellan said, shaking hands with Nightwing.

"For what?" Dick asked.

"For taking her off my hands!" Gaellan joked.

Kathryn and Serenity smacked him in the head at the same time.

"OOW!"

"This is my oldest son, Mathen. You know Meygan already. That's Molly, then my twins, Marik and Reiena and my youngest, Brie." said Dick, introducing his children.

"These are the young princes, Jason and Bruce. I named them after one of my uncles and my grandfather." Areina said.

"So, are you powerful like your mother?" Gaellan asked.

"Yes." The twins answered.

"What about us mommy?" one of the unintroduced children asked.

"Uncle Gaellan, these are my children; Rini and Reilie, and my newborn son, Kal, is with my husband back in Blüdhaven, he didn't stay for the party."

"Wonderful to meet you all." Gaellan said, and then then he remembered something. "So my brother's little potion helped after all."

"It did, Kal is the product of Uncle Marik's potion." Meygan said with a smile…and a bit of a blush.

"I'm glad you got your wish."

Jason and Bruce then ran over to the new kids and asked if they wanted to play, "Can we?" Arik and William asked.

"Of course."

"You may go play with the princes as well, children." Kathryn responded.

With that, Molly led the way for ALL the kids to go to the new playground that was built for the boys.

Meygan watched as everyone tried to get to know each other. She smiled. She had a family, a true family that she needed to protect, and she would.

Mordred was out there, and just as dangerous as Zacharius himself.

For now, all was good and fate was truly merciful.


End file.
